


44.?  - Side Story

by emqjm84



Series: “Lilin are cruel aren’t they.” [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Guilt, Rape, Rejection, Sex Work, Victim Blaming, Whorephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka talks with Hikari about things that have happened to her recently. Hikari is sympathetic until she tells her about Rei. </p><p>Who spray painted Misato's apartment?</p><p>Side stories that takes place during Kaworu's 44th reincarnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 44.? (1)

Asuka couldn’t believe what Hikari was saying.

“I just think it’s cruel how Rei is using him for money like that. He just misses his wife.”

She had trusted her. She wished she hadn’t opened up to Hikari.

This had been a mistake and her blood ran cold as she realized what this could do to Rei.

She had desperately wanted to open up to someone about what had happened.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this.” She begged Hikari. “

I already promised you I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

~

A few days later Hikari came to Asuka crying.

She had bruises from Toji again.

She listened to her and comforted her even while she hated her for what she had said about Rei. I

mmediately afterward she had run into Rei. She started talking about Hikari and then to her complete surprise she started sobbing.

At first Rei was terrified because she thought something had happened to Asuka again.

Rei reached into her backpack pulling out a slightly smushed cookie.

“Eat this.” 

She tried to tell Rei but she couldn't get out any words.

"Eat this first and then tell me."

 


	2. 44.? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the one who spray painted Misato's apartment?

44.? (2)  
Misato stared at her friend a can of red spray paint between them.

  
“Why?”

  
Ritsuko didn’t say anything for a long moment. She took a long final drag on her cigarette before snuffing it in her ashtray.

  
“I wanted to hurt him but he didn’t even care when I told him.” She laughed dryly. “So I decided I would tell everyone.”

  
“You did this just to get back at Commander Ikari?” Misato said in disbelief.

  
Ritsuko shrugged.

  
“Everyone would’ve figured out eventually anyways.”

  
Misato wanted slap Ritsuko.

  
“Why didn’t you stop him?” She asked her knuckles white as she clenched a coffee cup between her hands.

  
“You’re their guardian. You can blame me if you wish but we both know who is really responsible for all of this.”

  
Ritsuko smiled at Misato.

  
“If you don’t mind I have work to get back to.”


End file.
